Diane
|kanji = ディアンヌ |rōmaji = Diannu |alias = Lady Diane Serpent's Sin of Envy Matrona |age = approx. 750 |birth = December 24 |race = Giant |gender = Female |height = 915cm (30' feet) 165cm (5'5 feet) |weight = |eye = Purple |hair = Brown |bloodtype = O |family = |Relationships= King { In her human size, Gowther assessed her strength level to be at 950. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Diane and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is madly in love with Meliodas for treating her like a normal size girl, so much that she immediately desired to fornicate with him after shrinking in size. She often gets very jealous and hits him for being close to other women. Her future dream is to become little and have children with Meliodas. She respects him a lot and calls him captain. However, her feeling of love toward Meliodas disappeared when she regains her love for King after regaining her memories, but still shows respect and care for Meliodas. It is believe the reason Diane fell for Meliodas is because of her feeling for King, as she could not recall King at the time and place Meliodas in King's place. Ban Diane and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are fairly friendly with each other, but as always, the only man Diane cares about is Meliodas. However, King revealed that the two don't like each other very much and tend to have a strength rivalry by doing arm wrestling which Diane usually win by one finger. Despite their rivalry, Diane still shown to care for Ban, getting upset when the former didn't wear the new outfit King and herself bought for him. King Diane and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When they first met after ten years, she was happy to see him again and she might not realize that King is in love with her. When Diane was a child, she was extremely close to King, and told him to always love her. However, her memories were sadly erased, causing her to forget her time with King. However, after King saved her from Helbram, Diane soon regained her memories of her time with King and her love for Meliodas was replaced with King. When King went missing, Diane grew upset and started shedding tears, as she wanted to tell him how she feels, even saying that she will die of loneliness when he is gone, even if he went out shopping. It is believe that Diane still loved King even when her memories where erased, as she could not recall King at the time and place Meliodas in King's place. Gowther Diane and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are fairly friendly with each other, but get furious with him whenever he revealed her secrets, mostly her height. However, after finding out Gowther erased Guila and Zeal memories of each other, Diane was enraged and grew to dislike the Goat's Sin. However, after finding out Gowther's true nature and why he needed a heart and emotion, Diane grew petty for the Goat's Sins, somewhat forgive him, even after restoring Guila and Zeal's memories. Merlin Diane and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite being female, Diane seem to like Merlin and has a good relationship toward her as she was displease when Merlin didn't rejoin the Deadly Sins. Diane hold Merlin very highly as she sees her as a genius due to creating her a pill that will shrunk her for seven hours and the only one who she can depend on to find King after he went missing for days. Escanor Diane and Escanor are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite being teammates, Diane was shown to be scared of Escanor, even disliking to make a enemy out of him. Royalty Elizabeth Liones At the beginning, Diane dislikes Elizabeth as she is jealous of her close relationship with Meliodas. She envies her small stature and her abilities to be able to take care of Meliodas when he is sick or injured. However, after seeing how courageous and brave Elizabeth was when she was willing to sacrifice herself for innocent citizens, they developed a closer relationship and Diane acknowledges her , even stating that she doesn't mind fighting for her. Diane later grew to care for Elizabeth as a dear friend, as she was worried about her when she was kidnapped and even fought a Great Holy Knight just to get her back. Diane also support Elizabeth love for Meliodas after regaining her love for King. Baltra Liones None much is known about Diane and Baltra, but Baltra seem to trust Diane like any other Deadly Sins. Holy Knights Howzer Diane met Hasuer during Vaizel Fighting Festival while disguise as Matrona and was shrunken during the time. Despite Howzer being the enemy, Diane shows no hesitance toward Howzer, possibly seeing him as a friend. Dreyfus Despite Dreyfus heavily injuring her and put her to near death, Diane still ask for Dreyfus help to rescue Elizabeth and doesn't seem to hold a grudge against him. Guila Diane and Guila were once enemies toward each other during the Capital of the Dead, however, when Diane was heavily injured by Dreyfus and was being framed by Helbram. Guila quickly join Diane side and Diane doesn't seem to hold a grudge against her from her past action, even accepting her help to protect herself and rescue Elizabeth. Giant Clan Matrona Matrona was once Diane and Dolores teachers who trained them into becoming strong Giant warriors. Despite Matrona being Diane legal guardian, Diane dislike Matrona warrior life and her lack of empathy as Diane and Dolores wanted to have peaceful life and not fight in battles which Matrona refuse to accept. Despite her dislike, Diane greatly respect her for her bravery and loyalty to her Giant Clan, and was greatly sadden when she was believed to be killed at their mission Dolores Dolores was a close friend of Diane during her time at the Giant Clan. The two share a love for a peaceful life outside of the Giant Warriors, but Dolores was too meek and timid to do anything about and was sadly killed at battle. Battles The Young Girl Sees a Dream That Was Never Meant To Be *Diane & Matrona vs. Gannon & Holy Knights: Tie Vampires of Edinburgh *Diane, King, & Gowther vs. Mod & Ganne: Win Baste Dungeon Arc *Diane vs. Friesia: Win *Meliodas vs. Diane: Indecisive Capital of the Dead Arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila: Indecisive Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Griamore vs. Matrona (Diane): Win *Matrona (Diane) vs. Howzer: Win *Meliodafu vs. Matrona (Diane): Draw, interrupted *Diane vs. Helbram: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, & Helbram: Lose *Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Hendrickson: Lose Albion arc *Diane vs. Gowther: Indecisive * Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galand: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Diane, Gilthunder, Howzer & Gilfrost vs. Earth Crawler: Win *Diane & King vs. Drole Golem & Gloxinia Servant: Win Current arc *Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Lose *Meliodas, Diane & King vs. Calmadios: Win Trivia *Diane is a very common given name, and the Roman name of the Ancient Greek deity, Artemis. In Arthurian legend, Diane is possibly related to Diana of the Wood due to her strong connection to nature. *According to the databook(s): **Diane's special skill is defense **She has no hobby **Her daily routine is being energetic **Weak Point: Bugs **Birthplace: Megadozer **What she likes about herself: Her eyes **Dream/Hope: Become the giant clan’s best dancer **Regrets: That she only ever fought with Matrona **The most embarrassing thing in her life: Was there something? **What she wants the most right now: Her lost memories **Favorite animal: Cows, pigs, sheep **Favorite scent: Green and flowers (King too) **Her favorite food is pork **Her charm points are her pig tails **Her complex is her height **The person she respects the most is Matrona **A person she doesn't want to make a enemy of is Escanor. *Diane is entomophobic, i.e., has a fear of insects. *Diane told everyone that she is 29 feet tall, but Gowther pointed out that she is actually 30 feet in height. *Due to her immense physical size, Diane is unable to sleep inside the Boar Hat, so she sleeps outside. *Diane tends to cover her face with her hair whenever she is embarrassed or shy. *Nakaba Suzuki mentions that Diane's age in terms of human years would be slightly younger than Elizabeth. *The Sin of Envy is usually symbolized with a Dog and the color green. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Diane was 5th place for postcards (217 votes), but 7th place (3781 votes) including online votes. *She made a cameo appearance in episode 9 of Saenai Kanojo no Sodatekata. *According to Meliodas, her measurements (in her shrunken form) are: 91-58-90 (36-23-35). References }} Navigation es: Diane Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Giants Category:Knights Category:Boar Hat Category:Diamond